My Beautiful Light
by Midnight'ssong22
Summary: Yami can hear Yugi's sobs even through the thick oak door, but the young one just refuses to tell him what's wrong. Yami sighs, "Yugi, you are my..." Puzzleshipping. Pretty much pointless fluff. Read and enjoy and review!


**My Beautiful Light**

**By: Midnight'ssong22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

**-O-**

Yami had never seen Yugi look so depressed before.

Earlier that afternoon Yugi had entered the Game Shop without even sparing a word to the spirit before running up to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Yami, who had recently obtained his own body, could not sense anything through their weakened bond, but he wasn't so ignorant as to not realize that his boyfriend was upset.

And yes, the two were a couple now.

Soon after the ancient spirit had obtained a body of his own he had taken it upon himself to tell the boy of his feelings. He wouldn't let fears stop him from telling his Aibou of his love.

So instead of hesitating in his actions, he just went up to Yugi and kissed him full on the mouth.

Yugi had been so surprised that he had jerked back out of instinct and the first wave of doubts had settled into Yami's mind.

Of course when Yugi, in result of jerking backward, tripped over his own feet, Yami quickly ignored his doubts and focused his attention on making sure Yugi didn't have an undesired meeting with the cold floor of the kitchen.

He easily caught the smaller in his arms, and pulled him into his chest before quickly pulling back and stammering out an apology for his actions.

But Yugi only laughed and quickly placed his soft lips against Yami's again, to show that he felt the same. Yugi had had such a bright smile on his face that day that it was a wonder he hadn't blinded someone with it.

But now, as Yami stood outside of his Aibou's door, he could tell that something had upset the other badly. He could hear the sobs even through the thick oak door.

"Please Yugi. Tell me what is wrong and I will fix it," Yami tried again, to try to understand his Aibou's pain.

"Just go away!" Yugi yelled out to him.

Yami would have been almost hurt himself if it hadn't been the waver in Yugi's supposed anger at his presence. Because even if Yugi tried to sound angry Yami knew when Yugi needed him most.

And now was one of those times.

Yami carefully eased the door open, trying not to make any noise. It gave a small squeak in protest from Yugi's earlier slamming but Yugi didn't seem to notice the sound.

Yami silently padded across the wooden floor and sat on his knees on the rug beside the bed. His Aibou was lying face down on the bed, his face smothered in the pillow he was crying into. Yami's hand came to rest on Yugi's shoulder and Yugi lifted his head reluctantly to look at the ex-pharaoh.

Yami felt his heart break a little when he saw the large amethyst eyes brimming with tears. The look in Yugi's eyes was of pure devastation.

"Go away," Yugi mumbled halfheartedly, but it was obvious in his voice that he wanted Yami to do anything but leave.

"What happened?" Yami whispered, lifting his hand off Yugi's shoulder to stroke his cheek and wipe the tears away.

Yugi shook his head silently before sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest. His bangs were now covering his face. Yami stood and sat on the bed next to him.

When Yugi still didn't answer, Yami placed an arm around Yugi's shoulders and guided the little one's head to rest on his chest.

But Yugi jerked out of his grasp and Yami sat stunned for a second, unable to understand why Yugi was acting like this.

"Yugi, was it something I did?" Yami asked softly, trying to remember if he had done anything that could have upset his Aibou this much.

But Yugi quickly shook his head in reply and finally sighed and with a shaking breath told his story.

"There were these two guys from our school. They cornered me on the way home from the store. They somehow must have found out about us because they called me names and stuff, then…" Yugi trailed off and choked back a sob.

Yami felt anger surge within him and he grabbed Yugi's face gently to make him look at the taller.

"Did they hurt you? I swear if they laid a finger on you I'll send them all to the shadow realm!"

"No, they let me go when some guy threatened to call the police on them," Yugi replied quietly.

"Then why-"Yami started but Yugi cut him off by sending the memory through the mind link.

Just as Yugi said, two men who Yami recognized from around the school followed and cornered his small Aibou against the wall of a store.

"What an ugly little faggot you are," one of them taunted in Yugi's face, the smell of alcohol was evident in his breath.

"Yeah," the other replied, also reeking of the smell of alcohol, "It's no wonder he ended up with a guy; he has no chance with girls. And he's so weak too."

"I bet that that Yami guy will drop him as soon as his usefulness has ended in the bedroom," the first one sneered in Yugi's face as Yugi tried to squirm out of their trap while keeping his tears of anger and fear out of his eyes.

Then, just as Yugi had said, some guy who saw what was happening threatened the two tormenters that he would call the police on them if they didn't leave the small one alone.

When he finished watching the memory, Yami blinked back tears of rage at what his Aibou had suffered. A growl was emitted low in his throat and he immediately went back to his thoughts of the shadow realm.

"Yugi, they'll pay for that. I think something like that even deserves a mind crush! No one will speak to you in that way while I'm-"

"Yami?" Yugi asked silently, almost brokenly, from beside him.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami replied, a look of worry crossing his face at the tone in Yugi's voice.

"_Am_ I ugly and weak?" Yugi asked, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

Yami's eyes widened at his Aibou's question. Did Yugi really believe what those bullies said about him?

"Yugi!" Yami said sternly to the crying boy, once again lifting Yugi's face up to his, "I love you! You are the beautiful light in my otherwise dark world. You are there for me when I need you and you're such an amazing, strong person. When I see you,I'm speechless. It's impossible to describe your beauty and what it does to me."

Yami placed a bruising kiss on Yugi's lips, and pulled the boy into his lap.

Yugi sniffled but his eyes brightened a little, "You really mean that?"

Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist, while Yugi laid his head back against the taller's chest.

Yami nodded, "Yes, Yugi. You are my beautiful light."

-O-

A/N: Okay so this was a random, short, semi-fluffy, thing that I thought up at around 11:00 last night so I don't expect this to be the best thing I've ever come up with but oh well! I did feel bad about picking on poor Yugi in this story though... Aww I'm so mean! T-T

But anyways this story is based on a text that my friend's boyfriend sent her that I thought was really sweet and with her permission I created this story with this sweet text in it, revised slightly but mainly the same. To give you a hint, it was Yami's small speech to Yugi at the end.

Please review and tell me what you think! :) Yay reviews!


End file.
